parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Blow Up Some Steam - UbiSoftFan94.
Don't Blow Up Some Steam is a Disney/Robot Chicken parody of Blow Some Steam, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tillie as Emily *Sonic as The Doctor *Geppetto as The Mayor of Sodor *Emma as Rosie *Tracy as Lady *Toots as Duck *Tootle as Percy *Harry Hogwarts as James *Thomas as Culdee *Edward as Iron Arry *Montana as Gordon *Jebidiah as Toby *Gruntilda as The Bank Robber (Klungo, Mingella, and Blobbelda as an extra) *Pedro as Harold *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt (Casey Jones, Minnie Mouse, and Porky Pig extra) Transcript *Narrator: Casey Jr and Tillie were huffing and puffing when suddenly... *Casey Jr: Holy cowcatchers! *Tillie: This isn't the way to the Whistling Woods. *Gruntilda: (driving Casey Jr) No, it ain't, pal! *Klungo: (stoking coal into the boiler) Unless the Mayor Geppetto gives a hundred million bucks, we're gonna drive this dynimate right into Fantasyland station! *Mingella: (driving Tillie) Yeeess! *Blobbelda: (stoking coal into the boiler) That's right! *(at Fantasyland station) *Sonic: Uh, we have a problem. *Geppetto: Get me Sir Mickey Mouse. And as for you,... *Toots: Yes? *Tracy: We'll come back later, won't we? *Emma: You know our schedule, dears. *(at Fantasyland yards, Thomas, Edward, Jebidiah, Tootle, and Harry Hogwarts are waiting) *Mickey Mouse: Okay, people, this is what we trained for. (Thomas chuckles) *Minnie Mouse: So childish. Can we please all just stay on track? (Edward laughs) *Porky Pig: Let's just get those train thieves! (Thomas's whistle blows as he, Edward, Jebidiah, Harry Hogwarts, and Tootle start moving away as bells are heard ringing) *Casey Jones: Move, move, move! (Edward's whistle blows) *(Thomas, Edward, Jebidiah, Tootle, and Harry Hogwarts start moving quickly) *Narrator: 8 hours later... (whistles blow as Thomas, Edward, Jebidiah, Harry Hogwarts, and Tootle are coupled together when the finally puff along Casey Jr and Tillie) *Casey Jr: Hello, Thomas! *Thomas: Hello, Casey! *Edward: Wonderful weather, isn't it? *Tillie: Yes, it is. *Mickey Mouse: Just be quiet, and get close up! (the four characters jump into Casey Jr) *Thomas and Edward: We like being really useful! *(a stretch of track lies ahead where Thomas, Edward, Jebidiah, Harry Hogwarts, and Tootle slide off the track) *Gruntilda: You fools will never take us alive like that! (holds an axe and chops into Casey Jr's coaches and car) *Casey Jr: Yeousch! *Minnie Mouse: Missed us! *Tillie: Argh! *Porky Pig: Your blows are harmless! *Casey Jr: My other coach! *Tillie: Ah! *Casey Jr and Tillie: Just finish us, why don't you? Yeousch! (Klungo inadverntaly chops the train into quarters, causing Casey and Tillie to go faster) *Klungo: Oops! Sorry about that. Request pickup. Command to Skywolf. *Pedro: Copy that, I'm on my way. *Casey Jr and Tillie: Pedro the aeroplane?! You're a part of this?!! *Pedro: That's right. I'm tired of taking a backseat to a punch of steam trains, I can freaking fly! *(Casey and Tillie speed through a tunnel as Pedro follows) *Mingella: End of the line! (laughs) *(Just as Pedro attempts to catch the witches and Klungo, he inadverntaly hits a wall, then falls, and explodes. Casey and Tillie speed out of a tunnel and hit a sign) *Casey Jr and Tillie: Argh! What cruel guy may give two trains faces?!? *(Casey and Tillie are heading for a broken bridge) *Casey Jones: Pump those pistons, you steam powered sons of a gun! *(Casey and Tillie obey, and jump over the gap, but barely make by clinging onto the end of the bridge) *Blobbelda: Guys, please. Help us! We'll turn ourselves in, we swear. Just pull us up! *Casey Jones: End of the track, you fools. (the witches and Klungo fall off the cliff and into the sea) *Geppetto: Thank you, everyone. Fantasyland station is safe. *Mickey Mouse: You're quite welcome, Geppetto. *Sonic: But how did you dispose of the dynimate? *Minnie Mouse: Um... *Narrator: (the bomb explodes outside) And with some public transportation, Everyone on Fantasyland, brought a vacation. I guess you've got a lot of work to do. Toot toot! Category:UbiSoftFan94